Asterisk War: Kings in Time
by TrueRising
Summary: Rejoice! For now, two new kings of time rise from the unknown and bringing forth a storm of mysteries and excitement in Asterisk City! Now, join them on their journey through time to the defeat the Time Jackers! Now bear witness to the dawn of their advent!


"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**The Heisei Kamen Riders have perdured for decades. And now, they pass their legacy on to the next generation!**

**Rejoice, for the birth of two kings!**

* * *

"Ugh! My head!"

The voice of a young male could be heard. This voice did, in fact, belong to one, as the person that had just yelled was seen laying down on a small hill of grass. He slowly sat up while rubbing his head in pain.

The young man had clean straight snow-white hair along with a pair of sapphire eyes, his skin was fair and he had a lean build. He wore a simple white t-shirt along with black tight jeans and white tall combat boots. Finally, a gravity-defying blue scarf around his neck.

"Where the heck am I?" The young man wondered. He looked around confused to see that he had found himself sitting on a small grassy hill in what appeared to be a massive futuristic city. He blinked at the sight in awe and also confusion. "Woah... where is this?"

"Ugh~..."

The young man blinked as he heard the sound of what sounded like another young male's voice, he turned his head to see that it was indeed another as they were in a similar situation as him, groaning in pain as they slowly sat up from their downed position.

The person had straight black hair along with coal-black eyes, his skin was fair and had a similar build that Sora had. He wore a white t-shirt along with a hooded black jacket over the top along with tight black jeans and white running shoes.

"Yuta!" The first young man called out. He quickly got up to his feet and ran over to the other young man, known as Yuta, as he then kneeled beside Yuta who had still been rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Huh?" Yuta turned his head to look at who called his name and saw that it was the first young man that found himself unconscious on the grassy hill, luckily there didn't seem to be many people at all walking around. "Sora? Is that you?"

"Yeah! Do you know where we are?" The young man, now known as Sora, wondered. Yuta slowly stood up as he stumbled a bit before looking around and stared in amazement at the place around them.

"I'm afraid... I don't." Yuta said as he was still marvelling at the sight of the city. The place looked far more advanced than anything they had ever seen before. Sora visibly deflated at this, he had hoped that his friend would have known of where they had found themselves.

"Then this is a problem, how do we find out where we even are?" Sora wondered. They were about to start moving off of the hill, but stopped when they both felt a bit of weight on their pants. They looked at each other before reaching behind themselves and grabbing what had caused the sudden weight.

"No way..." They both muttered.

Their eyes were wide as they stared at two things that they each held. Sora and Yuta both had what appeared to be a buckle of a belt that had two compartments on each side that were rounded in shape with a display screen at the front surrounded by a white base.

The second items that they had were similar, but also different at the same time. In their hands were a circular watch that had the faces of two different designed masks. The watches had a black base and a white front.

The one that Sora held had a mask that was white with what appeared to be a pink visor that read 'Rider' in katakana, while the one that Yuta was holding was red with the similar wording but in yellow and written in hiragana.

"It can't be, the Ziku Drivers!" Sora gasped in shock. Yuta was also in shock as he stared at the items that they both held as he added. "And the Zi-O and Geiz Ridewatches! And they seem to be pretty real..."

Sora didn't know what to think, neither did Yuta, as they examined the items. From what they could feel, they weren't made of plastic, but full-on metal that was completely foreign to them. If these were real, which they most likely were, then they wouldn't know what material they were made of.

"We must be dreaming, right?" Sora asked. Yuta looked up at him as they stood next to each other and gawked at the driver and watches. Yuta then replied with. "I'm afraid we probably aren't... This feels way too real to be a dream and these Ridewatches and Ziku Drivers feel real."

"Then that means... we aren't in some dream and have possibly arrived in some unknown land...?" Sora widened his eyes. Yuta nodded his head grimly, while they would be excited about having real Kamen Rider equipment, now wasn't the time! "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if we're in a different world..."

"And that most likely is the case, it would explain where this advanced world is and how these watches are real..." Yuta added. They both sighed as they tried to think of what to do now, but that was interrupted by the sound of screaming.

"Huh?!" Sora and Yuta flinched slightly as they looked for the source of the scream. They then saw that a small group of people were running away while screaming as they seemed to be getting chased by something.

"Yuta, let's go!" Sora shouted before running towards where the people were running from. Yuta widened his eyes for a second before following after.

"Wait up!"

* * *

Sora and Yuta were running towards the source of all the screaming, the civilians that were running away ran past them quickly as their eyes were filled with horror. Sora and Yuta then arrived at a sight that made them widened their eyes considerably.

"No way!" Sora gasped.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Yuta muttered.

In front of them was a monstrosity that was wrecking the small uncrowded area as a couple of more people were running away. The beast had a mixture of two colours, red and blue, with rather sharp teeth and two visor-like eyes. Around its waist was also what looked to be a belt of sorts with a crank on the right.

"Another Build!" Sora and Yuta said simultaneously.

In front of them was what was known as Another Build, which was from what the show of Kamen Riders referred to as Another Riders. Basically, they are monstrous forms of the true Kamen Riders that they were based off of, this one obviously basing of Kamen Rider Build.

"Yuta! We need to help him!" Yuta turned his head slightly see that Sora was pointing towards a middle-aged man with blonde hair and a moustache, his clothes being that of a brown suit. He looked terrified as the monster was approaching him.

"Alright! But, cover your face with your scarf!" Yuta stated. Sora turned to look at him with a confused look as Yuta then put his hood over his head and covered his eyes and nose. "In case we have to use our drivers, this will help make sure no one knows who you are."

"Right!" Sora then grabbed his scarf and raised it a bit over both his mouth and nose, which was the best he could do since he wouldn't be able to see if his scarf covered his eyes as well as everything else. "Let's go!"

"Please! Stay back!" The man shouted in plead. The Another Build didn't listen as he was walking towards the man who was on the ground and shaking. But, right as the monster was going to grab him, the man and other citizens widened their eyes when something kicked the monster away.

"Are you okay, sir?!" A young voice asked. The man turned to look up as a young man approached him as he also saw another one who was in the place that the monster just was, him being the one that most likely kicked the monster away.

"Y-Yeah, thank you!" The man thanked. Yuta, who was the one that kicked the monster away ran towards Sora and the man. Sora helped the man stand up as Yuta was running over to them in the process. "It was a close call..."

"It was, but at least you didn't get hurt." Sora smiled. The man, in turn, also smiled as he could feel the warm smile coming from under Sora's scarf. Yuta then got their attention as Sora quickly ran next to Yuta and watched as the Another Build had gotten up and were glaring at them.

"Sora, we're going to need to transform if we want to be able to beat this guy." Yuta frowned. Sora nodded his head as he then looked at the man that they saved. "Sir, we're going to need you to stay back. We'll deal with this monster."

"R-Right..." The man seemed hesitant as his voice was clear with worry as he looked at the young youths in front of him.

Sora and Yuta then took out their Ziku Drivers before placing then onto their waists respectively, this resulted in a belt wrapping around their waists and securing the driver. That was when a voice was heard from the drivers.

**[Time Driver!]**

The man and the spectacting civilians could only blink in surprise at the sudden voice that came from the belts. The two young men then took out their respective Ridewatches before holding them forwards.

"Remember, your future is now in our hands." They both declared simultaneously.

They both then rotated the plate in front of each of their watches, this resulted in the watch displaying the mask of their respective watches. That was when the plate glowed for a second before they both pressed down on the button atop each watch.

By doing this, what appeared to be a holographic image of the mask that were on the watches appeared in front of the watches, which were far more clear in appearance than what was displayed on the watches.

**[Zi-O!]**

**[Geiz!]**

They both then placed their watches into the right slot of their drivers as the display at the centre of them began glowing before displaying a bunch of zeros that flashed both red and blue in colour.

Yuta calmly tapped the button atop the middle of his driver as Sora did the same, but with his hand, in a hammer like fashion as he did so. This resulted in the buckle of their drivers leaning a bit on a diagonal axis. The spectators could only gasp as two holographic clocks appeared behind the boys.

"Do you see that?!"

"Two giant clocks!"

"What is happening?" The man they saved wondered.

Sora placed his right hand atop the right side of the driver where his Zi-O Ridewatch was located as he held his left arm while bent to his left while he held it in a cocked fist. Yuta gripped the left side of the driver with his right arm while he held the right with his left arm.

"Henshin!"

They both had shouted simultaneously. Sora pushed down on the right side of his driver in a way that made it look like he was strumming a guitar, resulting in the buckle doing a full rotation before coming back to a regular upright position.

Yuta did the same, but he spun the buckle with both hands in an anti-clockwise direction before returning to the upright position. As this occurred, the sound of bells of a bell tower ringing could be heard from Sora's belt, while the sound of a fast musical sound was heard from Yuta's belt.

The holographics clocks behind them responded accordingly to their actions as they turned in response to the announcements. The sounds of new announcements were now heard from the belts as they said.

**[Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!]**

**[Rider Time! Kamen Ride~r Geiz!]**

Both of their bodies were now being surrounded by three metallic rings that were revolving around them, that was when the rings bursted and revealed both of the young males now donning futuristic and strong looking armour.

The kanji letters then crashed onto their faceplates, finishing the transformation. Sora was wearing a black body-suit armour with a rather prominent chest and shoulders that were rather smooth. His mask was similar to a clock as kanji letters were on the front as a visor, his armour being mainly the colours of black, silver, white, and pink.

Yuta's armour was vastly different to Sora's, but still held some similarities. He wore a red body-suit instead of black and had sharp shoulder pads and a chest plate similar to Sora, his helmet was mainly black as the kanji on his face was yellow instead of pink. His colours being mainly red, black, silver, and yellow.

The spectator's, along with the saved man, gasped and stared in awe at the two young men who were now donning the armours. People were shouting and others speaking amongst themselves as they saw the transformations, some even taking pictures and videos.

Sora and Yuta... no, Zi-O and Geiz! They slowly began lifting their heads up as the kanji letters on their faceplates glowed for a second before they both pointed towards the Another Build, who was surprised by their change.

"Show us what your future holds!"


End file.
